


Lupin III One shots

by Strideshitt



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strideshitt/pseuds/Strideshitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and short stories based off of Lupin 3rd characters. Will update tags and such as needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"It's so damn hot!" Jigen barked in frustration, fanning himself with his beloved hat as he sat out on the balcony of a small Italian villa. It was mid summer, and there were bugs everywhere coupled with too hot heat. Overall, not a good time. 

Lupin sighed, leaning on the railing and facing his partner. "Will you stop complaining for 10 seconds, I'm trying to tell you my plans for the date with Fujiko tonight!" 

Jigen scoffed, turning away from the other man. "What do I care what you and that bitch do with your freetime? Unless she's sneaking away with my shit I don't care what she does, or with who."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn all the time?" Lupin grumbled under his breath, turning around to look at the ground below them. He saw Goemon sitting on the ground by a small bush, no doubt meditating on something rather or other. 

"I'm stubborn because I don't want to hear about your bullshit plans with a woman who, may I remind you, always takes our shit?" 

"You're stubborn because you're stubborn!" Lupin shouted in response, turning quickly to glare at the gunman. 

"That... doesn't even make any friggin' sense!" 

"I just think that maybe you're jealous of what I have going on with Fujiko."

"Jealous?" Jigen stood up. "Jealous? Are you fucking kidding me Lupin? Have you not heard a single thing I've ever said? I frigging hate that bitch!"

With that said Jigen turned on his heel, put his hat back on his head, and stormed out of the house altogether. Lupin watched him drive away from where he stood on the balcony. Of course Jigen would throw a temper tantrum and run away because he said something about his garbage attitude. The thief rolled his eyes and stepped inside. He had a date to get ready for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was supposed to be some angsty drama but I don't have a bone in my body for that kind of stuff, so you get this instead I guess?

"Out of everyone you could have chosen, why did you pick me?" 

It was a simple question. Jigen turned to look at Lupin with a puzzled expression, only to see the thief stare back at him with a serious face. 

"What?" The word came out like a laugh of bewilderment. "Shouldn't I ask you that question? You're Lupin the Third. Anyone this side of the law would kill to partner up with you." 

Lupim frowned at that answer. "Maybe now that I'm world famous. When we met I was practically just some punk kid. You were the best shot around. Hell, you still are! So, why me?" 

Jigen paused for a moment, shocked by this unusually serious moment. It was uncharacteristic of the usually cocky loud mouthed thief to act like... well, whatever this was. 

Finally, the gunman opted to shrug. "Dunno. Guess I was just tired of the mafia life." He shifted in visible discomfort. "S'not like I planned to be with you forever or anything. Guess that's just the way it happened, huh?" 

Lupin smiled. "Did you really think you could get a taste of this and then just leave? I'm like a drug, baby." 

Jigen shook his head with a snort. "You're makin' it seem gay." 

Lupin's smile morphed into a toothy grin. "You wish."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh there's not anything I can say about this chapter. Literally nothing.   
> Hit me up if you have prompt ideas though because I'd love to do them...

Goemon's understanding of soccer still wasn't fan levels, although it wasn't until mid-game that this was apparant. 

"Why are they throwing the flag?" The samurai asked, one eye open and looking at the television curiously.

Brozzi laughed. "13 just punched another guy!" 

Goemon stared at the soccer player leaning next to him on te couch. "That is not allowed." He said it plainly as if it was more for mental note taking than anything else.

Goemon turned his attention back to the TV, leaving Brozzi to stare at him for a moment before breaking out into laughter again.   
"You're too cute." The man with two-tone hair chuckled, shaking his head. He leaned over and gave Goemon a gentle kiss on the cheek. 

The samurai's cheeks were bright red for the rest of the game.


	4. Chapter 4

He's handcuffed to the chair, so Zenigata feels as if his nerves should be calming down. They aren't of course, always high strung and flustered the inspector appears to be when he's working, and he's ALWAYS working.

Jigen grins at him from across the small metal interrogation table. He looks smug for a man who was just arrested, Zenigata notes. He always looks like this when he's caught. Snarky. He's less talkative and less excitable than Lupin is, but both always seem to be so sure of themselves even when in situations like this.

Zenigata finds it annoying.

"So, Pops," The gunman speaks, voice far too amused given the current situation. The inspector feels his eyebrow twitch involuntarily at the nickname. He's used to it at this point, but given the fact he's not too happy at the moment the word just makes his mood all the more sour.

"What is it?" Zenigata leans back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest.

"Can I smoke in here?"

The question catches Zenigata off guard for a second, but then he remembers that despite the obnoxious red jacket he IS dealing with Jigen; a man whose blood is probably 90% tobacco at this point. He snorts. "How are you going to light it when you're handcuffed?"

"C'mon Pops gimme a break. First you arrest me thinking I'm Lupin-"

"You were disguised as him."

"-and now you won't even help me smoke a smoke? This is some kind of police cruelty." The grin on Jigen's face never wavers as he speaks.

The inspector finds himself rolling his eyes as he digs into the pocket of his brown coat, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"All I have is Shinsei." Zenigata informs him, pulling a cigarette from the less than half filled pack. Hell he just bought this less than an hour ago, when did he have time to smoke all of these?

Jigen makes an obviously displeased face, but still leans forward in the chair as a signal for the other man to put the smoke into his mouth. Zenigata finds himself sighing for what feels like the millionth time that day.

Jigen breathes in deep as soon as the cancer stick is lit between his lips by the other man. "Thanks Pops."

Zenigata rolls his eyes and stands up. "Yeah." He walks towards the door, earning a curious look from the man he had arrested no less than an hour ago. "I have paperwork to do. If you're going to escape just promise me you won't make a huge mess."

Jigen's grin widens. "No promises. You know how Lupin gets sometimes."

Zenigata sighed, closing the door softly behind him. "Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon I'm 100% sure Jigen frequents shady biker bars and is just overall a huge gay, but Zenigata is a little less sure about himself.

It isn't often that Jigen feels the need to go off on his own, although it does happen for some periods of time. He can't be expected to spend every hour of his life with the master thief after all. 

That's how he finds himself at the small little hole in the wall of a gay bar, downing his third glass of alcohol already. It feels as if it's been an eternity since the last time he was in one of these places, although he used to frequent them quite often. He keeps his eyes down at the bar in front of him instead of at any of the men (and ocassional woman) around him. He feels sorely out of place, and he can't quite decide if that's because of his age or the fact he had left his trademark hat back at the hotel room. He regrets that decision, although he's somewhat glad he did as that hat would just would have lead to him standing out even more.

Another man comes up to Jigen, although the gunslinger dismisses him quickly. Not his type. He was never a big fan of the scrawny talkative types (although there was.... an exception). 

Jigen finishes his drink, and then decides it's time to leave as he's had no real luck all night. But, as he turns to go out the door, something catches his eyes. Or rather, someone. 

"Holy shit." He mutters softly, surprise quickly covering his face. He can't help but stare, and it isn't long before the other man notices. 

"JIGEN!" He literally shouts in a fashion so much like him. The man jumps to his feet and practically stomps over to the still shocked gunman. 

"Uh, Pops..." Jigen has no idea how to react in this situation, and quite frankly he's incredibly uncomfortable.

"Even without that hat of yours I can spot you a mile away! Where's Lupin, is he here?" Zenigata inspector squints at the shorter man. "What, did you follow me here?"

"No. Lupin's not here, he'd never be able to score with any of these broads. Besides, wouldn't it make more sense for you to be following me?"

Zenigata snorts, although his stance is more rigid than usual. "I do more than just chase you and the rest of Lupin's pals all day!"

Jigen grins at that comment. "Uh-huh, I bet you do. Lots of other stuff. Like look for dates with men?" 

The inspector goes white at that comment. "I-"

"Please, we both know why we're here." 

Zenigata frowns. "I'm doing important official ICPO business-!" 

Jigen rolls his eyes. "Sure, okay. Any luck finding your man?" The gunman raises his eyebrows on the last word, and Zenigata's face is dusted with red. 

"No." He finally admits. 

"Ha!" Jigen's grin widens. "Me neither." 

Zenigata huffs. "I told you I'm-"

"It's okay, Pops, your secrets safe with me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted someone other than Jigen to be the gang momma for once.

Goemon finds himself struggling to keep his common neutral expression, a scowl insisting on taking over his features. It only worsens the situation he knows but no matter how many times he chants an internal mantra he just can't seem to help it. Unfortunately, Lupin notices. 

"I'm sorry you don't want to help either! Some friends all of you turned out to be!" The thiefs voice has an odd nasally quality to it thanks to his stuff nose. He crosses his arms over his chest in clear annoyance. "It's not like I need you looking after me! I can handle myself so go on! Leave! See if I care!"

Goemon's frown only deepens at the others incredibly childish attitude. "Just eat the soup." He finally says in the calmest manner possible, which turns out to barely be any different than his normal monotone. 

Lupin doesn't move, arms still crossed and head turned to the side defiantly. Before walking out Jigen had warned Goemon to do the same, somethig having to do with the fact that Lupin while sick was... particularly hard to deal with. Goemon hadn't understood at the time, figuring it couldn't be much worse than the way the master thief acted on a regular basis. 

He regretted that thought, because now he was stuck with a very grumpy and very whiny Lupin. The only thing helping Goemon through this ordeal was insisting to himself that it could be part of his training. Unfortunately it made it some of the most unbearable training he had ever done. 

"Lupin..." Goemon's voice sat on the very thin line between 'calm' and 'absolutely livid'. It was a scary place to be.

"I told you I only eat the chicken noodle soup with the funny shapes." Lupin huffed. 

Goemon found his eyebrow twitching in absolute annoyance. Yes, Lupin had told him that. But he had only said it after 4 bowls of different soups, each one paired with some equally ludicrous comment such as "I only eat soup out of the can" or "This soup is too hot and if I let it cool down it will change the flavor so I can't eat this". 

"Lupin, please. Just eat the soup." 

The thief didn't respond, still pouting with a few sneezes thrown in. 

Goemon considered himself a very very patient man, and while he was known to throw a few... temper tantrums or hissy fits, that was a mostly true comment. Unfortunately, this was proving to be too much for the samurai.

"Okay, don't." Goemon crossed his arms in a mirror to Lupin. "Have fun taking care of yourself." 

Lupin frowned at this comment, but otherwise didn't respond. Goemon sighed and turned to leave the smalle bedroom. 

"Okay, fine!" The thief finally shouted, punctuated with a sniffle. "I'll eat the soup. Can you bring me crackers?" Goemon glared. 

"Okay!" Lupin laughed nervously. "No crackers is fine."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so context, this was like... some kind of practice for a bigger fic I have plans for? BUT I really don't like the way this scene is at all, so I won't include it in the actual thing. Honestly I'm just excited to work on something HUGE again, so I'm lowkey hoping this test scene will make at least someone excited too...  
> Also, PINK JACKET. I've never seen anyone acknowledge 'pank' in a fanfiction before? It makes me sad. I debated strongly what color to go with, but honestly pink feels like the right choice. I might change it, but who DOESN'T LOVE THAT EYE SEARING COLOR SCHEME? No one else will have their palette from part 3 though because, honestly, Lupin's the only one who can pull off those '80s colors.   
> I don't want to give away much for the real full version, especially since I'm still very very early in the writing process but... if you ever heard of Mamoru Oshii's scrapped Lupin idea; it's that. I'm in love with the concept and since I'm very upset it'll never come to be a full actual movie I decided that writing it out as a fanfiction would probably be fun? That's also the inspration for why it's pink jacket versus a more traditional in-fic form color like red.   
> ANYWAY, that's a lot for nothing.

Lupin staggers backwards in horror as he realizes just what it was on the floor around him. 

"Wh-" The words catch in his throat. Scattered around him are large white feathers, and the corpses of animals. Birds. Squirrels. A dog. The horrible stentch he was faced with upon entering the tower makes sense now.

Rotting flesh. 

He's mortified, but this isn't what he came to see. Lupin forces himself to continue towards the stairs a few meters in front of him, unconsciously stepping around any of the already dead animals as if to avoid hurting them further somehow. It's still dark, although small rays of moonlight do slip in through the tiny occasional window. 

The pink-clad man silently finds himself wishing that he was closer to the ground, at least enough for there to be some streetlights or ANYTHING to help him see in the damp tower's higher floors. 

Once again the stairs leading up are narrow and steep. "63..." Lupin mutters to himself with a furrowed brow, concerned at how many floors this building truly had. 

Upon reaching the top step Lupin is greeted with a small... crunching? Slurping? Sound, and realizes whatever it is is similar to the noise a pet makes when eating particularly wet food. He hopes theres no more animals in the tower, living or otherwise. Dead means more horror, although the shock would most likely be lesser than the one he had just felt. Alive meant it was either the thing that had killed the others, or was doomed to end up like them sooner or later. 

Lupin steps onto the landing at the top of the stairs, and looks intensely at the wooden door now in front of him. "Shit..." He sighs to himself, slowly pushing it open with extreme hesitance.   
At first he can't see, eyes blinded by the sudden and intense light. He finds himself cursing internally at this, annoyed that it took so long for this place to finally get some light and even more upset that it's just too God damn much.

The pain doesn't last for more than 5 seconds before everything goes dark. Impossibly dark. Lupin instinctively takes a step back, only to realize he must be at the top stair again as there's nothing behind him. 

"Why did you come here?" A voice hisses from in front of the thief, although he can't see who it is due to the darkness. 

"A beautiful girl told me to come here." Lupin answers half truthfully. He doesn't feel it's necessary to mention the fact the reason Fujiko wanted him there in the first place involved a murder. 

There's a strange noise from the darkness, cracking and shuffling. Lupin squints at the void curiously, but everything remains invisible. 

For a few moments at least, before everything lights up again. 

The state of this floor is more horrifying than the last, and Lupin barely contains a scream.   
The floor is littered with mutilated corpses, some appearing to be half eaten. Sitting amongst them is a small girl, with long matted white hair. Blood glistens around her mouth and drips down to her striped dress. But none of this is the strangest part, no, that title belonged to the large, white wings protruding from the girl's back.

"What... are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really honestly the only thing so far I want actual feedback for, but it's really not much so. I dunno.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was 3am.

Rebecca kiss fujiko. Smooch smooch. Fujiko does a sick kickflip into the sun because she stole Lupin's wife. Also, she has sunglasses and looks really good and hot. Lupin cries, and also shits bricks. The great wall of China flies out of his ass. Rebecca swoons.

"Oh Fujiko ohhhh~"

Rebecca and Lupin finalize the divorce and Fujiko gets married to Rebecca and they both move to the Bahamas and Goemon becomes their sexy pool boy. 

Everyone lives happily ever after, except Lupin.

Fuck that guy.


	9. Chapter 9

Lupin was always under the impression he would be the first one to die. Not because he doubted his abilities, because no he was still very much full of himself, but because there was just so many people that wanted him dead. He had to face the facts, almost 98% of the people who came after the gang were after him and the others were more obstacles or extra trophiest at most. That was, of course, a terrible idea when the company he kept was only the best and most dangerous of them all. 

That's why sitting here with Jigen bleeding out in his arms was a little surreal. Who would expect the first to go would be the gunman, fastest man with a gun alive. Although the latter wouldn't be true for much longer... 

"Jigen, come on man. Hang in there..." 

Jigen grunts, teeth bloody and bared in a sneer. "What do you think I'm doing..." 

Lupin smiled ever so slightly at that comment, but it didn't stay in place for long. His grip tightened on Jigen's ruined jacket. "You're right. Just keep doing that. Fujiko will be here soon..." 

Jigen laughs, although the sound is hollow and more raspy than usual. The effort causes the gunslinger to hiss in pain. "Do you really think the broad hasn't already made off with the loot?" 

"She wouldn't... not now..." Lupin murmured, although the doubt was clear in his voice. "Should I call a hospital, just in case?" 

"Don't bother." Lupin cringes at the resigned tone in his partner's voice. 

"We're not that far from there, an ambulance should-" 

"Be too slow." Jigen cuts the other man off with a grunt. "It hit me in the chest, Lupin. You know it's amazing I made it this long..."  
Lupin frowns. "That's why the ambulance is worth a shot. Jesus Jigen you can't just-! You can't die!" 

Jigen chuckles, although he winces through the entire almost inaudible action. "What, are you gonna steal me from death?" 

Lupin hates how much weaker the other man's voice sounds. 

"It's over, Lupin." Jigen closes his eyes, although the thief quickly shakes him gently until they open again. 

"Jigen! Will you cut the crap already and listen to yourself? Since when were you a quitter?!" 

"Not a quitter. Just a realist." Jigen practically mumbles. 

"Bullshit.... bullshit! You can't die on me! You're my best friend, you're-" Lupin sounds closer to hystetics now than Jigen's ever heard him before in all the years he's known him. Figures it'd take something like this to destory his cool guy façade. 

"You were the best pal a guy could ask for, Lupin the Third. Most of the time anyway..." 

"Yeah, and if you die you won't get to see how good of a pal I can really be. I still owe you money." 

Jigen exhales sharply in amusement. "Think of it as a gift..."

"It wouldn't need to be a gift if you'd just stop being such a baby..." Lupin can feel the other man become more and more limp as he cradles him. That's never a good sign. 

"It was an honor working for you." Jigen's voice borders on peactically inaudible now. Lupin finds himself shaking the other man almost involuntarily now, although it's still relatively gentle. Until Jigen's eyes close again, that is. 

"Jigen- hey!" Lupin's eyes widen as he shakes his friend harder. No response. "Get up!" He practically shouts, movements frantic. "You weren't supposed to die! Not now, not for me!" He's screaming, but somehow he can't bring himself to care. 

"Idiot!" Lupin's fists clench tighter around the coat in his grasp. "You shouldn't have jumped in front of me like that. You'd be fine if you weren't so stupid! Jesus Jigen, look at you. You're so..." The thief stops and sighs only to find that he's shaking gently. 

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lupin never cries.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in cheap motels stays at cheap motels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change the rating because of this chapter wow.

"Hey Jigen, I think I finally figured out why you're such a grump." Lupin says, entering the small room of the cheap hotel they were currently calling home until they got what they wanted from here and moved to a different country. 

Jigen grunts from where he lays on the bed closest to the door and furthest from the small air conditioning unit by the window. "It's already too cold here." Jigen had said when they first arrived, annoyed by the fact the first thing the thief had done was turn on the A.C. Lupin had just shrugged and told him to sleep on the other side of the room if it was such a bother. 

Taking his partner's relative silence as a go ahead, Lupin continues. "I think you're just stresed."

Jigen scoffs. "In this line of work? That's what keeps you alive."

"Oh boo." Lupin says dismissively with a wave of his hand. "You need to relax." This causes Jigen to look at the other man suspiciously. 

"I am relaxed." 

Lupin hums and smiles. "I had something else in mind." 

Jigen frowns as Lupin's suddenly sitting at the foot of his bed, his previous comfort now ruined. "What." 

"Y'know, sex is a great stress reliever..." 

"Oh hell no, you are not trying to set me up with another broad." Jigen hisses in annoyance, now sitting up. 

"Mmmmm, no." Lupin agrees lazily and moves forward. Jigen moves backwards almost instinctively. 

"If you wanted to make me less stressed, you sure suck at it. Now back off." 

Lupin's expression turns into a pout, but he makes no effort to move away. Although Jigen's thankful as his advance seems to have halted too. "Don't be like that Jigen! I just want to help out my best friend." He grins, and the gunman finds himself even more uncomfortable. 

"No thanks." It's only at this point that Jigen notices the state Lupin's in. His tie is loose, shirt collar disheveled. There's a bruise beginning to form on his cheek, and alcohol on his breath. Jigen laughs bitterly. "Oh wait- let me guess, some girl turned you down and now your upset and trying to find some kinda substitute, is that it?"

Lupin shrugs, and then grins ever so slightly. "Maybe. You wouldn't let your partner get turned down twice in one night, would you?" 

"Actually," Jigen smiles. "I would." He slides off the bed and quickly exits the hotel room before Lupin can get a word in edgewise. The thief sighs once he finally realizes he really is alone. 

"Well, guess it's just you and me old pal." Lupin says, looking down at his hand dejectedly.


End file.
